I'm Back Again
by XiaoBai
Summary: FINISHED!! Sakura had to go to Hong Kong to steal something for Eriol.But when she reached there, she found out something dark about herself...............Please be kind.. S+S to the End! Please REVIEW!!!
1. Konnichiwa

Normal text "Speaking" //Thinking// (Author's notes) * Stress/emphasis * Flash back text  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. I don't own CCS. I don't own CCS.  
  
Hello guys! Well, this is my fifth story.I've thought long and far on whether to write this fic or not, and I finally decides to do it. Cause.. I found an ending to it. ^^  
  
And please note that the scene is set in Hong Kong!!  
  
All right, enough of my talking, let's start reading!  
  
I'm Back Again By: XiaoBai  
  
Chapter 1: Syaoran and the 'Really' Mysterious New Student from Japan.  
  
- -  
  
A dark figure hopped with ease from roof to roof, her ribbons of her costume flying around as she jumped, and finally settled down on a rooftop right opposite the Li mansion.  
  
The girl smiled.  
  
// Syaoran doesn't recognize my aura anymore.maybe he hasn't felt my aura for so long.//  
  
The girl chuckled a little, then was distracted by someone tapping her on the back.  
  
" Sakura."  
  
" Kero-chan, have you send Tomoyo-chan back to her hotel?"  
  
The stuff toy nods.  
  
" Yep." Kero then turned his head towards the Li mansion.  
  
" How's the boy?"  
  
The girl smiled again and said without remove her gaze from the mansion, " Syaoran-kun doesn't recognize my aura anymore." then she added more thoughtfully, "Maybe he hadn't felt my aura for a long time.or maybe.he became weaker."  
  
The stuff toy raised an eyebrow. " Became weaker? Hmm.I think that's not possible."  
  
The girl's smile widen, " We'll see about that tomorrow then."  
  
" And speaking about tomorrow, you'll have to sleep earlier if you want to get to school.it's your first day!"  
  
" Hmm.all right then."  
  
And the duo hopped down the roof.  
  
- -  
  
Li Syaoran yawned.  
  
He had been studying all night for the test today that's about some natural disasters.  
  
Besides that, he had felt a very familiar aura. But wasn't allow to explore on it even though it was just opposite his window.  
  
Syaoran sighed.  
  
He missed Sakura.  
  
- -  
  
" Class." The teacher announced right after he entered the room.  
  
Everyone looked up.  
  
" We have a transferred student from Japan today. She's just arrived her so you all have to be friendly to her."  
  
" Yes!" The class cheered. It was very rare for them to have a transferred student.  
  
Li Syaoran raised an eyebrow.  
  
//A transferred student from Japan? //  
  
Syaoran was getting suspicious while his cousin, Li Meiling was very excited.  
  
" It might be Sakura-san!" Meiling squealed.  
  
For a moment, Syaoran's mind blanked.  
  
- -  
  
Kinomoto Sakura was rather nervous. She tried once again to smooth out her uniform as she mentally scolded Kero for giving her a really weird name.  
  
(Flash Back!!!!!!!!!!!! TTTOO TTHHEE PPAAASSTTT!!!!!!!)  
  
" Hmm.what name you should have.you already have the disguise." Kero looked up at Sakura, then said thoughtfully again, " Hmm.How bout' . Konimoto Sakura then."  
  
" Sakura again?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
" Well.there are a lot of people in this world that's called Sakura."  
  
Sakura looked thoughtfully for a while then agreed reluctantly.  
  
(End of FFLAASSHH BBAACCKK!!!!!!!!)  
  
Anyway, speaking of Sakura's disguise, it's actually just making her hair longer by using magic. It was so long that she could just tie it up in two long ponytails at the side of her head. (A.N: Email me if you want to see Sakura's Disguise.)  
  
Sakura sighed. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.  
  
- -  
  
" Class, this is Konimoto Sakura."  
  
Syaoran's head jerked up. // Sakura?? //  
  
He was half expecting to the Sakura, which he had known when he was in Japan. But to his disappointment, all he saw was someone completely different from Sakura. Sakura should have a strong aura. But this person's aura was weak and frail.  
  
Meiling sighed and muttered in disappointment, " And I thought it was Sakura-san."  
  
When the teacher assign Sakura to seat beside Syaoran, Meiling gave Sakura a warm greeting and the two became good friends (again).  
  
Sakura smiled to herself. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.  
  
- -  
  
" Ano.Meiling-chan?"  
  
" Hm?"  
  
" Could you come with me for a while?"  
  
Meiling looked at Sakura with amazement, but agreed to it. Sakura had make sure that Syaoran was totally out of sight before telling Meiling that she was.well.Sakura. You, know.Kinomoto Sakura and not Konimoto Sakura.(@-@ I'm getting confused.)  
  
" Sakura-chan? You are Sakura-chan?" Meiling said in disbelieve.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
" SAAKUURRAA-CHHAANN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Meiling squealed happily while hugging Sakura tightly.  
  
" A-Ano.Meiling-chan.Syaoran-kun is not to know of this."  
  
Meiling stopped squealing and looked at Sakura with surprise, " Why?"  
  
Sakura sighed.  
  
" I'll explain it to you after school.maybe you'll like to meet Tomoyo-chan too."  
  
Meiling smiled, " Deal."  
  
- -  
  
Syaoran was getting suspicious every passing minute.  
  
After break, Meiling had suddenly become really friendly towards Sakura.  
  
//Hmm... //  
  
Syaoran tried to feel Sakura's aura again, but felt nothing but a weak- wobbling feeling.  
  
Syaoran sighed once again and looked out of the window. He didn't do very well for his test and he was really worried.  
  
" Maybe this isn't just my day." he muttered.  
  
- -  
  
And now..........it's time for..  
  
KERO-CHAN CHECK!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kero: Yo! Welcome to my show once again! It seems that we might not be seeing too much Japanese words as Sakura is 'suppose' to speak in Chinese!  
  
Today Sakura's name was given by me!! And she said it was weird too.ungrateful person...  
  
XiaoBai: And guys, if you want to see Sakura's new disguise and costume and uniform, please email me!! ^^  
  
Also, please REVIEW!!!!!!! I won't post the next chapter until I got at least.3 reviews? Onegai!!  
  
Anyway, Preview of the Next Chapter.  
  
" You are here to what?"  
  
" I'm here to get something from the Li Family."  
  
" And what is it?"  
  
" It's.something Eriol-kun needed badly."  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" I can't tell you. I can't."  
  
And so ends the Preview. Want to know what's that thing Sakura is taking from the Li family? Well, stay tune for the next chapter.  
  
Kero: Remember to review!! At least 3 reviews!!!!!!!  
  
Kero and XiaoBai: Please Review! Hon Na Na!!!!!! 


	2. Akogare

Normal text "Speaking" [[Thinking]] (Author's notes)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them!! Really! *nods* if I own them, then I am the greatest person in the world....(It's not going to happen.) They really belong to Clamp.  
  
*AHEM * About this chapter.....well, it will be rather confusing......cause I'm going to reveal what is Sakura after. *nods*  
  
Enough crap then, let the story begin.......  
  
" You are here to what?"  
  
" I'm here to get something from the Li Family."  
  
" And what is it?"  
  
" It's.something Eriol-kun needed badly."  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" I can't tell you, Meiling-chan...."  
  
" It's his staff right?"  
  
"H-How.How did you know?"  
  
" I got my own contacts. Oh, and Sakura, I got something to tell you."  
  
" Hm?"  
  
"Sakura, don't get too close with Syaoran. He is engaged...to another person. Her name is, I think, Song Ling..... Yep, that's her name. Sakura, I tell you this not because I want to hurt you, but it's just that I don't want my brown-headed cousin to break your heart......well, the decision is yours..."  
  
".....I know. I understand."  
  
--  
  
--  
  
Kinomoto-I mean Konimoto Sakura sighed.  
  
Just as she had expected, Syaoran was VERY suspicious of her.  
  
Sakura looked up at the ceiling and checked once more if her shield was still on.  
  
[[Good, still on.....]]  
  
And once again, she felt his glare at the back of her head.  
  
Sakura sighed again. It shall be a really long day.  
  
  
  
I'm Back Again By: XiaoBai  
  
Chapter 2: Akogare (Longing)  
  
  
  
Li Syaoran, a handsome young man with untidy auburn hair was relatively annoyed. That girl that came from Japan was radiating a little magic. This means, Syaoran thought as he narrowed his eyes, this means that this girl has magical powers.  
  
[[Well, who is she then?]]  
  
Syaoran had no idea or whatsoever. He had been racking his brain the whole morning just to think of a good solution.  
  
But the most amazing thing is that his usually not-so-friendly cousin had became REALLY friendly towards that Konimoto after break.  
  
[[Speaking of which]] Syaoran suddenly thought, [[Where did Meiling go after the bell ring for break?]]  
  
Before Syaoran could come up with any reasons for his cousin's missing, the bell rang and everyone began nosily packing their bags and leaving the room at top speed.  
  
Syaoran shrugged as he stuff his books back into his bag.  
  
[[Oh well, I'll have to think about it later then.]] Then he grimaced as he suddenly remembered his terrible Geography test.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
"TADAIMA!!" Sakura cried as she entered the house.  
  
Eriol looked up from his book and smiled, " Okaeri nasai, Sakura-chan"  
  
Tomoyo poked her head out of the kitchen and said, " Okaeri, Sakura-chan! Are you hungry? Lunch is almost ready!"  
  
Kero flew down from the stairs, with a drunken Spinel in his paws and asked, with a hint of amusement in his voice, " Suppi did a weird thing just now. He jumped onto the bed and started doing a jig.....while singing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars'" Shivering a little, he continued, " How's your day today, Sakura? Did you see that gaki? What about that Chinese little girl?"  
  
Sakura giggled and plopped down onto the sofa, while untying her navy blue school tie. Eriol looked interested at her, " Sakura-chan, tell us. What happened today?"  
  
Sakura smiled, " Oh, nothing much. Just that Syaoran-kun did really badly for his Geography test, and he had that gloomy expression the whole day! Well, although how he still manage to glare at my head is beyond my imagination..... Anyway, Meiling-chan is still the same. Active, bubbly, cheerful, but isn't very protective of Syaoran-kun already."  
  
"Oh, and besides that, I...uh....I told Meiling-chan about my real identity...." Sakura said, quietly.  
  
There was a total silence (except for Spinel's frequent giggles) in the whole room as Eriol and Kero took in the news.  
  
"NNNNNNNNAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIII????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kero yelled.  
  
Eriol immediately put a magic spell over his eyes and smiled at Sakura as she slammed her hands to her ears, yelling, " HHOOOEEE!!!!!!! KERO- CHAN!!!!!!"  
  
Tomoyo poked her head out of the kitchen again and asked, " Nani? What happened?"  
  
Sakura hastily said, " Nothing, actually, nothing."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and returned to the kitchen.  
  
Sakura sighed, and glared at Kero, who glared back.  
  
" Why did you tell that girl?!" Kero said, almost yelling.  
  
Sakura took in a deep breath and retorted, " Because Meiling-chan looked so disappointed when she saw that Konimoto Sakura isn't Kinomoto Sakura! I felt so guilty to look at her disappointed face, you know!!"  
  
" I would have been giggling in glee if I see their disappointed face..." Kero muttered and received yet another glare from Sakura.  
  
Eriol, who all the while hadn't listen anything and was now holding Spinel (who was thrown at Eriol by Kero), said, " I think you two should stop quarrelling now. Lunch is ready!"  
  
Tomoyo came out of the kitchen and smiled, " Lunch is ready, everyone."  
  
--  
  
--  
  
Night.  
  
Darkness.  
  
Night is a time where shadows prow, and thieves and burglars at work. Of course, there are other people working at night, but we won't be talking about them now.  
  
Night is a time where Kinomoto Sakura sat on a building opposite the window of the room of Li Syaoran.  
  
Night is a time Sakura can only get to watch Syaoran.  
  
Sakura sighed as she tugged at her black costume.  
  
" Syaoran-kun...." Sakura muttered, longingly. Sakura longed to run into those strong arms of his, to call him 'Syaoran-kun' instead of a stiff 'Li- kun', to look into warm encouraging eyes instead of the icy cold ones he gave to people he suspect, people he doesn't like and people whom he'll like to defend himself from.  
  
Sakura sighed yet again and looked sadly upon the window. Syaoran was sitting by the window doing his homework. He looked rather flustered. [[Must be that Geography test]] Sakura thought fondly and giggled a little.  
  
Suddenly, without any warning or whatsoever, Syaoran turned and looked out of the window, right into her eyes.  
  
Sakura froze. [[Did he see me? Is my shield breaking?]] Sakura thought anxiously as she checked her shield. No, the shield is still on. Then why is he still staring right into her?  
  
Syaoran was slapping himself right now and he had a really pained expression.  
  
Sakura stared into his eyes and was taken aback when he suddenly mouthed:  
  
I missed you, Sakura.  
  
  
  
There were apologies in his eyes, sadness, and like her, longing for her.  
  
Akogare.  
  
* Some times it doesn't take eyes, ears or any of your senses to sense the person you loved. * *To really feel that person whom you loved greatly, you will have to use you heart. *  
  
Tears began to form in her eyes as she stared at Syaoran. She had longed for him. And he had longed for her. But there is something in those auburn eyes of his that wasn't the same.  
  
// Sakura, don't get too close with Syaoran. I heard that he is engaged...to another person. Her name is, I think, Song Ling..... Yep, that's her name. Sakura, I tell you this not because I want to hurt you, but it's just that I don't want my brown-headed cousin to break your heart......well, the decision is yours... //  
  
She knew he was engaged. She had tried very hard to force back the tears when she came home. She had tried very, very hard not to scream out loud.  
  
When Sakura came from Japan, she hadn't expected that Syaoran would be engaged.  
  
[[But even if he wasn't engaged, I won't be getting close to him......I still had to get something for Eriol. From the Li family....]]  
  
She knew that the Elders of the Li clan wouldn't allow the Clan head to marry a person who is about to steal something from the Mansion.  
  
  
  
All these thoughts came in a minute and went. Sakura took one last look at Syaoran then wrenched her gaze from him and jumped off.  
  
A few drops of tears fell off her eyes.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
Eriol leaned back in his chair and stared sadly at his hands. Tomoyo was sitting in another chair and was closing her eyes, as if not wanting to see a horrible scene.  
  
" Why do you have to do this, Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked weakly, still closing her eyes.  
  
Eriol didn't move from his position. "I told Sakura before, that she can refuse to help me....but she insisted."  
  
" Because your life at sake, Master" Spinel said, trotting slowly down the stairs, followed by Kero.  
  
Eriol sighed, " I know." Then he added a little darkly, " Although how my staff ended up at the Li Mansion is beyond me...."  
  
" Well, without you staff, you won't be able to survive long, my dear," Tomoyo said, patting his lap. " Why? I don't get it? Why won't Eriol survive without his staff?" Kero said, a little unbelieving.  
  
Spinel sighed, " Because he'll need his staff to control his powers. His staff acts like a seal, you know."  
  
" So without my staff," Eriol added, darkly, " My powers will start eating me up soon....."  
  
"Right now I have only manage to stabilize it with my spell, but I think it will start in about two weeks time." Spinel muttered.  
  
Two weeks. Two weeks for Sakura to get in the mansion, grab the staff, and get out before anyone realize it.  
  
But now, there is something distracting her.  
  
And Eriol was very worried. Not for himself, but of Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
The already engaged Syaoran.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
Li Syaoran looked dejected at his homework. The whole paper of sums wasn't making sense now. Right now only Kinomoto Sakura was on his mind.  
  
He had felt her staring at him from a building just opposite his window. He had turned around and found himself staring at Kinomoto Sakura.  
  
Was he dreaming? Syaoran questioned himself.  
  
[[No, it can't be. If it is a dream, then why did I felt pain when I slapped myself hard just now?]]  
  
Syaoran sighed and then stared at the ring on his finger. He knew that he was engaged, and he knew that from what he saw in her eyes, Sakura knew that he was engaged.  
  
Syaoran slapped his forehead.  
  
He swears that he saw tears in her eyes.  
  
[[Great. Now I'm in a big, BIG mess that I caused myself. Now I understand why Meiling told me to think thrice when I wanted to engaged to Song Ling...]]  
  
Li Syaoran realized that he had made the biggest mistake of his life. He realized that it was rather too late to change it as.....  
  
He was going to marry Song Ling in two weeks time.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
When Sakura got home, she was pretty exhausted. As she closed the door, she saw Eriol, who was still staring sadly at his hands.  
  
" Eriol-kun, I found a way to get into the Li Mansion. It's thou-"  
  
" Sakura, are you sure you want to continue to help me?" Eriol interrupted her, still staring at his hands.  
  
Sakura looked surprised, " Of course I am! You left only two weeks before your powers started eating you up! And Li-kun is going to get married in two weeks time. That means I could volunteered in helping out at the preparation for the wedding, then while I am at their house, I could sneak around, get your staff, and revive you!"  
  
Eriol turned and looked at her seriously, " Sakura-chan, you know very well you didn't want to help in a wedding where you see the man you love marry another person!"  
  
Sakura paused, silenced for a few minutes before continued quietly, " You are like a father to me, Eriol-kun. Well, in fact, you are half of my father. I wouldn't let my father die. And that is final, Eriol-kun. Nothing shall change my mind."  
  
With that, Sakura climbed the stairs.  
  
She didn't go back to her room.  
  
She went to Tomoyo's room.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
"Tomoyo-chan? Are you asleep?"  
  
Tomoyo switched on the lamps and saw Sakura standing at the doorway.  
  
" Iie, Sakura-chan. You came here to talk, I assume."  
  
Sakura smiled and went into the room, closing the door as she went.  
  
" I hope I'm not disturbing you or something....but, before I began, Tomoyo- chan, please give up any hope in changing my mind."  
  
Tomoyo sighed and said in a slightly defeated voice, " Oh, all right."  
  
Sakura hesitated a little then continued, "Tomoyo-chan? Do you mind if I...borrow your shoulder....."  
  
Tomoyo looked surprised, then smiled sadly, " I thought you would borrow Eriol's shoulder instead of mine."  
  
" I know, but I like yours better," Sakura said, her voice breaking as tears began to fall.  
  
Sakura leaned her head on Tomoyo's shoulder and started crying. Tomoyo patted her head, all the while muttering soothing words to her while the tears from Sakura's eyes soaked the sleeve of her blouse.  
  
And Sakura cried till she slept.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
Eriol looked into Tomoyo's room and found himself looking at Tomoyo, who was covering Sakura with a blanket. Eriol then noticed that Sakura's cheeks were wet and Tomoyo's sleeve was wet.  
  
Tomoyo then went out of the room, pushing Eriol out of the doorway and closing the door behind her.  
  
" Did she cry?" Eriol asked, obviously worried sick.  
  
"She did." Tomoyo whispered.  
  
" She's like a child," Eriol said, looking at the door of the room.  
  
Tomoyo nodded, " But I think she might harden herself up.....oh I don't know. It's just that I have a feeling that she might..well, like Li-kun, form a cold shield around her..."  
  
Eriol looked gravely at Tomoyo, " And I'm the cause of all this....."  
  
Tomoyo sighed, " You don't have to worry about the wedding....if Sakura- chan is serious about volunteering, then I'll go with her.....I'll get Meiling to 'invite' me over then."  
  
Eriol nodded.  
  
If only he could use magic, it'll be much, much easier.  
  
But alas, no! Either Fate or Destiny MUST come into his way and stop him.  
  
How? Well, Hiragizwa Eriol couldn't use magic, as it would trigger that illness of his magical powers.  
  
Which means that if he uses his magic, he would be eaten up by his powers before you can say 'Magic!'  
  
He had sent Ruby Moon after the staff, but he lost contact of her all of the sudden. Spinel said that she was still alive, but barely. It seems that she is seriously injured. Eriol sighed. If only his staff wasn't taken away...... Nakuru won't be injured and Sakura won't go through all this........  
  
Eriol couldn't help it, but he sighed again.  
  
  
  
~Tzuzuka  
  
  
  
  
  
KONNICHIWA!!!!!!!!  
  
XiaoBai: *Smiles * How's the second chapter? It's a little confusing though...*nods* feel free to comment.  
  
Kero: *Ahem * And now, its time for....PREVIEW!!!!!!  
  
" You want to volunteer to help out in the wedding?!"  
  
" Un. I had already decided and nothing is going to change my mind, Meiling- chan."  
  
" Oh, all right...I'll just say I want you to help out then.."  
  
" Arigato, Meiling-chan."  
  
" But...why do you want to help out?"  
  
"....To get Eriol-kun's staff of course.."  
  
Kero: *nods* so what's going to happen? What is Meiling going to do? Find out in the next chapter of I'm Back Again!!  
  
XiaoBai: If you guys have any trouble, just email me! I'll DEFINETLY reply them!  
  
Kero and XiaoBai: Don't forget to review!! Thank you for reading!!!!!!  
  
HON NA NA!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Sakura, My Other Self

Normal text "Speaking" [[Thinking]] (Author's notes)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them!! Really! *nods* if I own them, then I am the greatest person in the world....(It's not going to happen.) They really belong to Clamp.  
  
*Nods* Attention guys. In this chapter, it will be, as so with my last chapter, confusing. *Nods* Be prepared...  
  
All right then, enough of my blabbing. Let the fun begin..........  
  
  
  
" You want to volunteer to help out in the wedding?!"  
  
" Un. I had already decided and nothing is going to change my mind, Meiling- chan."  
  
" Oh, all right...I'll just say I want you to help out then.."  
  
" Arigato, Meiling-chan."  
  
" But...why do you want to help out?"  
  
"....To get Eriol-kun's staff of course.."  
  
  
  
I'm Back Again By: XiaoBai  
  
Chapter 3: Sakura, My other self......  
  
[[Hoe?]]  
  
Sakura opened her eyes.  
  
Everything around her was dark. Sakura lifted her head and saw a mirror.  
  
[[Hoe? There is something in the mirror....]]  
  
Sakura walked closer to the mirror and saw an image of a person. Walking closer, Sakura heard a voice in her mind.  
  
* Sakura-chan*  
  
Sakura gasped.  
  
In the mirror, there stood she. But the image of her in the mirror was smiling upon Sakura, and she was wearing a black flowing dress.  
  
The image raised her arm and spread her hand out towards Sakura, her long sleeves flying out.  
  
" Who are you?" Sakura asked, all of the sudden feeling very clueless.  
  
The image of her smiled.  
  
* Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan. I am your other self. *  
  
--  
  
  
  
--  
  
" Sakura? Hello?"  
  
Meiling stuck her hand in front of Sakura's face and waved energetically.  
  
No respond.  
  
It was pass schooling time, but Sakura didn't even move from her seat when the bell rang, which is very, very rare.  
  
"Hmm...Something's wrong." Meiling said, leaning back and stared at Sakura.  
  
" Of course there is something wrong. She is in a trance." Syaoran said, staring at Sakura too, " You will realize that when someone is in a trance, their eyes will go misty all over. She had been in a trance ever since we had Maths."  
  
Meiling looked surprised, " Since Maths class? But that's about two hours ago!"  
  
Syaoran nodded grimly, " That's the problem. It is not good to be in a trance for more than three hours...we better wake her up soon."  
  
" Um." Meiling said, nodding her head.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
" My other self?"  
  
* Hai *  
  
Sakura clasped her hands with those of her other self and pulled her out of the mirror.  
  
" Why do I have another me?"  
  
Sakura's other self smiled mysteriously.  
  
" You don't have to know, Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura stared at her other self innocently, then asked, " Then your name is Kinomoto Sakura too?"  
  
Her other self laughed fondly then smiled gently, " Just call me Sakura- san."  
  
" Ne, Sakura-san, why are you here then?"  
  
Yet another mysterious smile appeared on //Sakura// mouth.  
  
" You will know that in about two to one days time."  
  
Then, //Sakura// leaned forward and hugged Sakura.  
  
" But meanwhile, you will have to go now."  
  
They pulled away, and //Sakura// started to float. She leaned forward once more and kissed Sakura's cheek, " We'll meet again...."  
  
--  
  
  
  
--  
  
Sakura opened her eyes just in time to see Meiling attempting to splash water into her face.  
  
" Meiling-chan! Stop!" Sakura cried, jumping out of the way.  
  
Meiling dumped the water pail and hugged Sakura, " You're all right!!"  
  
Sakura looked surprised and said, " Of course I'm all right! See. I'm healthily standing here in front of you!"  
  
" Hm, as I had expected, you did have magic, Konimoto." Said a very cold voice behind her.  
  
Sakura winced as she felt pain in her heart.  
  
Without turning around, Sakura said, " I just only have a little magic, Li- kun."  
  
Syaoran narrowed his eyes and was about to say something when Sakura sudden said in a cold voice, " I need to go now, * Li-kun *. Meiling-chan, see you tomorrow."  
  
With that Sakura left the classroom.  
  
Meiling sighed and said, " I wonder what's wrong with her?"  
  
Syaoran stared at the door where Sakura had left, his face wearing a surprised expression.  
  
[[Konimoto....Konimoto looked like Sakura just now....]]  
  
" Syaoran? Hello?" Meiling called waving her hand in front of Syaoran. Syaoran snapped of his trance and said, " Let's go."  
  
--  
  
--  
  
Eriol shot out of his seat and looked around. Spinel looked up from his Chinese book and asked, " What's wrong, Master?"  
  
Eriol narrowed his eyes and muttered, " This kehai.....no. It can't be her again...Spinel, go get Sakura back this instan-"  
  
" Tadaima." Sakura called from the door.  
  
Eriol turned and looked at Sakura, then he asked, " Sakura-chan, did you see anyone else today?"  
  
Sakura looked surprised, " Hoe? Well, I saw-" Sakura stopped for a while, then continued, " I didn't saw anyone except for Li-kun and Meiling-chan today, Eriol-kun."  
  
Sakura then walked pass Eriol and climbed to stairs to her room. Eriol stared after her. Spinel fly up to his master and asked again, " What's wrong, Master?"  
  
[[I must be imaging it....]] Eriol smiled at Spinel, " Nothing."  
  
[[It can't be her other self....]]  
  
--  
  
--  
  
Meiling sighed.  
  
She got a place for Sakura as one of the maid-of-honor, but she wasn't sure if Sakura would like it.  
  
" This is going to be a great wedding! Am I right, Syaoran?" Song Ling, a pretty girl with black silky hair smiled at Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran smiled a little and nodded. When Song Ling was not looking, he sighed and frowned.  
  
Song Ling was a pretty and nice girl that almost every guy at her school wanted for a girlfriend, or wife.  
  
But Sakura is a BETTER girl who is sensible and...well, cute.  
  
Syaoran sighed. He really much preferred Sakura. After all, he had known Sakura for so many years, while he only known Song Ling for a few months.  
  
[[If only that bunch of pesky old Elders didn't get me a matchmaking session....]] Syaoran thought darkly, then he frowned sadly [[Mother tired to help, sis tried to help......and I end up marrying Song Ling when I only treat her as a sister! Darn...this world is full of injustices...]]  
  
Syaoran sighed once more. He can only wish that someone could stop this wedding for him, as it is beyond him.  
  
Neither did he know that his wish was about to come true.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
RING! RING!  
  
" Hello? Meiling-chan! Nani? You get me a place in the wedding? One of the maid-of-honor...Hoe? Oh, I don't mind it! Really! Anyway, thanks for the help! When do I come over to help? Tomorrow 9am? Ok, I'll be there. Ja!"  
  
Sakura sighed and stared sadly in front of her.  
  
" Syaoran-kun is getting married.....and I'm helping in his wedding with another person. It is no big deal, right? If so, why does my heart hurt?"  
  
The room dissolved in to darkness and Sakura found herself sitting in front of her other self.  
  
" Because you loved him, Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura looked up and stared sadly into //Sakura//'s eyes, " I do loved him, don't I."  
  
//Sakura// nodded and hugged Sakura, " Are you feeling sad now?"  
  
Sakura nodded and closed her eyes, " I don't want to be the maid-of-honor, Sakura-san. Is there any other way to get Eriol's staff?"  
  
//Sakura// smiled mysteriously, " There is one way, Sakura-chan. And that is you let me take over."  
  
Sakura considered this for a moment then nodded her head slowly.  
  
//Sakura// smiled and reached out her hands, " Take hold of my hands, Sakura-chan, and leave the rest to me."  
  
And Sakura raised her hands.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
Eriol was peacefully reading his book when he suddenly felt a strong wave of magic. He stood up and ran to Sakura's room along with Spinel and Kero.  
  
He opened the door gasped.  
  
Sakura was floating a little of the ground and her eyes were closed. Her own magic circle was underneath her, glowing brightly.  
  
" Spinel, Keroberos! Stop her now! Quick!"  
  
Kero changed into his full form and pounced at Sakura, only to be blocked by a strong barrier.  
  
Eriol gritted his teeth and tried to force through the barrier. " Damn! If only I have my staff here!! Arrgghh!!!"  
  
Then Sakura began to open her eyes, the waves of magic around her swirled around her, changing her clothes into a black leather dress.  
  
Eriol looked with terror in his eyes as Tomoyo came in time to see Sakura smiling darkly, like Eriol when he was helping Sakura changing her cards.  
  
Sakura's smile turn into a sweet one, " Konbanwa, Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun. I'm back again."  
  
Eriol narrowed his eyes and said, much to Tomoyo, Kero and Spinel's surprise, " Where is Sakura?"  
  
Sakura smiled mysteriously, " She is now hiding, Eriol-kun. Hiding from Li- kun. She doesn't want to help in the wedding. This means," Her smile widened a little, " This means, that she wanted me to help her......Don't worry, I'll get back your staff and Ruby-chan."  
  
" And, remember this, Eriol-kun, Everything Will Always Be All Right."  
  
With that, Sakura jumped out of the window into the death of the night.  
  
When Sakura was gone everyone looked at Eriol, expecting an answer. Eriol was speechless, and could only say two sentences.  
  
" She's back. Sakura's other self is back again."  
  
--  
  
--  
  
Ah well, a relatively short chapter.....anyway, as you guys can see, or not, Sakura apparently has an other self. *Nods* Can you guess what is her other self up to? Heheee....Oh yeah, in the story, I call Sakura's other self //Sakura//. Hope you guys realize it.  
  
Anywayz, in the next chapter, I will focus on more on what //Sakura// is doing. *Nods* Means that this story is ending in about a few chapters time. *Nods *  
  
Oh well, Please remember to review!! And I did another picture.....Ahahaaa...If you want it; either tell me through email or review me. I really prefer if you review thought....  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! All right then, HON NA NA!!!! 


	4. Her Motive

Character introduction  
  
Kinomoto Sakura/ Konimoto Sakura: The Sakura Card Mistress. Currently hiding inside her own mind, due to the fact that Li Syaoran was getting married to another person.  
  
Li Syaoran: Son of Li Yelan from the Li clan. Is getting married to Song Ling, although he is regretful.  
  
Hiragizawa Eriol: Is the reincarnation of Clow Reed. A magician. Is the reason why Sakura is in Hong Kong.  
  
Daijouji Tomoyo: Best friend of Sakura and encourages Sakura whenever she is down.  
  
//Sakura //: The other self of the real Sakura. Is planning something.  
  
-- --  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them!! Really! They belong to Clamp.  
  
Ah yes. Finally, the fourth chapter. It's finishing, you know. Just about a few more chapters.......*nods*  
  
Enough of my crap already. Let the story begin...........  
  
--  
  
--  
  
" What a beautiful night it is."  
  
The night cool breeze blew lightly against her auburn hair. She closed her bright emerald eyes and seemed to be waiting for something.  
  
Then, there was a movement. She snapped open her eyes and drop from the roof she was perched on, her sleek and revealing black dress flying around her.  
  
Just when she was about to crash into another chimney, she landed gracefully and pushed off the chimney, jumping off into the night.  
  
Then, she smirked.  
  
Looking coldly with amusement at the Li mansion that she was approaching, she whispered huskily.  
  
" Let the fun begin."  
  
-- I'm Back Again By: XiaoBai  
  
Chapter 4: Her motive  
  
--  
  
--  
  
There was chaos in the Li Mansion.  
  
" Quick! Inform madam that some one broke into the mansion!"  
  
Syaoran opened the door a little to see what the din was all about.  
  
[[A thief? In Li Mansion? Hmm....this person must have magical powers.]] He thought, frowning a little.  
  
Then he shrugged a little.  
  
" If it is magical powers, Mother will have no problem detecting it out. I don't have to worry....." Syaoran muttered, and then, stared at the pile of science textbooks on his table. Sighing, he began studying for his science text that's on tomorrow.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
A dark smirk lurked around her lips as she hopped from building to roof, roof to building.  
  
Then looking down at the unconscious pink haired Ruby Moon and the gigantic staff of Clow that belongs to Eriol, she smiled a little.  
  
[[Now I can happily concentrate my time on my plan.....]] She thought pleasantly.  
  
Smiling even happier, she made her way to Eriol's house. Once at the rooftop of the house, she hopped into Ruby Moon's room and laid her on the bed. Then she went to the living room and set the staff there.  
  
Everyone in the household was asleep.  
  
After that, she proceeded back to her own room and collected her staff, her cards and her guardian, who was still asleep.  
  
She then smiled at her guardian's snoring.  
  
She'll explain everything to him later on.  
  
--  
  
The next day, Sakura did not go to school.  
  
The teacher then announced that Sakura had been transferred to another school. The boys groaned disappointedly while Meiling was looking very worried. She had heard some news from Tomoyo.  
  
Syaoran, who was still desperately trying to do some last minute studying, noticed that Meiling's face was very pale.  
  
" What's wrong, Meiling?" he asked, staring intently at her.  
  
Meiling, who was taken aback a little, smiled a little and said, " Nothing's wrong.....Nothing."  
  
Syaoran stared a little more suspiciously at Meiling again, then when back to his textbook.  
  
Meiling sighed.  
  
[[Where are you now, Sakura-chan?]]  
  
--  
  
--  
  
A pair of emerald eyes slides open.  
  
//Sakura// smirked coldly at the auburn haired boy who was concentrating on his science test.  
  
[[Let's just screw him this once now.]]  
  
[[Iie, Sakura-san.]]  
  
//Sakura// was rather shocked. But she closed her eyes and saw Sakura immediately.  
  
Sakura was wearing something that counterpart with her own dress.  
  
" Why not screw his test, Sakura-chan? It's only a minor class test, which means failing it won't kill." //Sakura// reasoned.  
  
Sakura shook her head and muttered, " His mother wants every thing perfect in him, Sakura-san. He'll be grounded."  
  
" Serves him right."//Sakura// muttered darkly.  
  
Sakura sighed and then said, " You can screw him up as much as you want after school, Sakura-san."  
  
//Sakura//'s eyes lightened up with mischief, " Really? Thanks, Sakura- chan!"  
  
Sakura did not reply, but just closed her eyes and //Sakura// found herself standing in front of Hiragizawa Eriol.  
  
Eriol looked at //Sakura// calmly, " Why are you back now?"  
  
//Sakura// smirked slightly, tugged at her black gloves, and then replied, " I'm surprised that you will ask this question, Eriol-kun. I assume that you should know the reason yourself."  
  
Eriol narrowed his eyes, " Did something happen to Sakura? The last time you came out is when Nadesico-san pass away.....Is something making Sakura- chan upset?"  
  
//Sakura//'s expression grew serious.  
  
" I think you have heard the news that Li Syaoran is getting married."  
  
Eriol nodded.  
  
" Well, that explains everything, Eriol-kun."  
  
Eriol's eyes widened and began, " But-"  
  
//Sakura// hold her hand up at Eriol. Then she whispered while smiling slightly, " The fun is about to begin, Eriol-kun. Very soon, something will happen, and it will change Li Syaoran's mind of marrying that Song Ling...... Yes.....I think in a few days time then."  
  
Before Eriol could say anything, she disappeared with the last sentence.  
  
" Good Luck Guessing, Eriol-kun."  
  
  
  
Eriol opened his eyes with a jerk and sat up on his chair.  
  
Gritting his teeth and clutching the arm rest of the chair tightly, he cursed.  
  
" Damn!"  
  
--  
  
--  
  
Syaoran could almost cheer with happiness when he left school that afternoon. He had managed to do well in his test.  
  
Then he noticed that Meiling wasn't herself since the starting of the day. She had been in a daze during class and Syaoran was rather worried.  
  
" Oi. Meiling." Syaoran called, waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
Meiling snapped out of the trance and look around muttering, " What?"  
  
Syaoran shrugged a little and begin walking again. Then he stopped, shocked.  
  
There in front of him was his classmate Konimoto Sakura, only that she was now rapidly changing into that person he liked.  
  
Kinomoto Sakura.  
  
Meiling looked happily at Sakura and was about to run over to her when Syaoran pulled her back. Meiling looked at Syaoran, puzzled, and Syaoran stared back. Then he whispered, " This is not the Sakura we know. It is not Konimoto too. There is something not right about her aura."  
  
Meiling looked back at Sakura who was now wearing a rather revealing short dark blue dress and was smiling at them.  
  
Slowly, her smile became a smirk.  
  
" Konnichiwa, Li Syaoran. I'm here to screw you up."  
  
-- --  
  
Sakura could almost faint when she heard Sakura-san saying this to Syaoran- kun.  
  
" Sakura-san!" She cried in her head.  
  
Her other self giggled back and said that she was just kidding and was having fun.  
  
Although Sakura had felt better after she let Sakura-san take her body, she still had this uncomfortable feeling that Sakura-san was planning something.  
  
And she knows that this 'something' isn't any good.  
  
[[Why bother myself with this thought?]] Sakura thought, shrugging.  
  
[[It shouldn't be my business.]]  
  
--  
  
--  
  
Li Syaoran and Li Meiling was now current struggling to get away from the bunch of branches and trucks that was wrapped around them. //Sakura// was smiling happily at the scene.  
  
" Wh-Who are you?!" Syaoran yelled glaring at //Sakura// as his hands try to untangle themselves from the branches.  
  
//Sakura//'s smile became a cold smirk.  
  
" I am Sakura-chan's other self. Right now, she is in my mind."  
  
Syaoran, who managed to free one arm, was now working on the other hand. Then, gritting his teeth as he began the work on the other hand, he yelled again, " What is she doing in you mind?!"  
  
Smiling coldly, she said cheerfully, " Why done you as that blue-haired ancestor of yours?"  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened, " Eriol is here? What the heck is that guy doing in Hong Kong? Damn!" He cursed as the branches began to twin his hands together tightly.  
  
" S-Sakura, stop th-this!" Meiling yelled, gasping as the branches were twinning tighter.  
  
* Sakura-san. Stop it already. Don't you have other things to do? *  
  
//Sakura// jerked up in shock when she heard Sakura talking to her. Nodding slightly, she flicked her right hand. Immediately, the branches and trucks disappeared, and Syaoran and Meiling fell down onto the ground painfully.  
  
Looking up at //Sakura// as she was about to jump off, he said, " Give Sakura...Give Sakura back..."  
  
//Sakura// looked at Syaoran coldly, then said, her eyes smiling amusedly, " Let's see what will you do when you see that surprise I'm planning for you guys in two days time, Syaoran-kun."  
  
With that, she jumped lightly off.  
  
Syaoran stared after her, his eyes narrowing at the thought.  
  
[[What in the world is she going to do to me?]]  
  
--  
  
--  
  
" Hiragizawa Eriol, I demand a perfect explanation of all this!"  
  
" Calm down, my cute little descendant. I'm going to explain it to you guys soon anyway. Ruby, how are you feeling right now?"  
  
" Uhh..just a little occasion pains here and there....nothing much actually."  
  
" Where is that stuff toy, Hiragizawa?"  
  
"...Sakura had taken him along with the staff and the Sakura Cards."  
  
" Oh..anyway, explain, Hiragizawa."  
  
" All right, all right! Well, let me start from the time when Sakura was age 3."  
  
" That was the time Nadesico-san passed away. Sakura-chan was very upset....that was when her other self took over her body and helped her live every day until she felt better again."  
  
" When her other self took over her body, she wasn't that cheerful and happy Sakura we all knew. She was cold and...well....a little heartless."  
  
" I had tried to get rid of her personally by the time Sakura was age four. Amazingly, her magic level at that time was very high and strong. Therefore I had almost no hope in getting Sakura-chan's other self out."  
  
" Just a few days after her birthday, Sakura-chan got back her own body and didn't remember anything of her other self or me. She lived peacefully and happily for 6 more years before the Clow Cards came into her life."  
  
" So....you mean you met that other self before?"  
  
" Yep."  
  
" Um....Eriol?"  
  
" What is it, Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
" Well......this is just my guess.....but I think that maybe Sakura-chan's other self might be protecting Sakura-chan from you when you confronted her. She might thought that you were there to harm her.......And as for the fact that she was cold and heartless, well, that might be due to the Chinese magic known as Ying and Yang."  
  
" Ying Yang? I know that. Ying stands for the moon, which as represents darkness. Yang represents the sun that is the light."  
  
" So, you mean, Sakura's other self is actually her counter part, or her dark side?"  
  
" Should be...I mean, everyone has a dark side, don't you think so?"  
  
" You are right, Tomoyo-chan. Where there is light, there is always shadow. This is a basic theory."  
  
"...Ok..now we figure out what is wrong with Sakura, what do we do now?"  
  
" Simple. We'll just sit and wait."  
  
--  
  
--  
  
" Sakura-chan?"  
  
" What is it, Sakura-san?"  
  
"Well, I just what to ask you a favour......"  
  
Sakura looked at her other self, suspicious.  
  
" What favour?"  
  
//Sakura// smiled her mysterious smile and then raised her hand in front of Sakura's face.  
  
" For helping me in my plan. Although I think that might not be voluntary......."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened in surprise before closing again as she fall into //Sakura//'s arms, unconscious.  
  
//Sakura// looked softly at Sakura.  
  
" Don't worry, your problem shall be solved soon, Sakura-chan. And it will also end my mission."  
  
--  
  
//Sakura// opened her eyes and saw Kero floating anxiously around Sakura.  
  
Kero looked up at //Sakura// and said worriedly, " Will she be all right?"  
  
//Sakura// smiled at the little guardian's worry.  
  
" She will be fine, Kero-chan. Trust me."  
  
Then she closed her eyes and began preparing.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
All yes.  
  
Fourth chapter finished. Now on to the fifth!!!! I think the fifth might be the last chapter....  
  
Previews then!!  
  
--  
  
Syaoran and Eriol burst into the warehouse, which is dark all over.  
  
Suddenly, the light's switched on and they saw //Sakura// standing in the middle of the room with a long and big piece of cloth that is hung from the ceiling to the floor behind her. //Sakura//was wearing yet another black and leather short dress.  
  
She looked up and smiled at the group.  
  
" Welcome to my little hide out, minna-san."  
  
Kero was on her shoulder, looking seriously at them.  
  
Syaoran narrowed his eyes and growled, " I had followed you instructions to cancel the wedding. So where is Sakura?!"  
  
//Sakura//'s smile turn into a little smirk.  
  
" Why, she is right behind me."  
  
With that, she pulled the large cloth from the ceiling.  
  
As the cloth fall, the group gasped.  
  
Sakura, who was unconscious, tied to a pole at the end of the warehouse with hundreds of red ribbons. A red shimmering wall suddenly appeared in front of her and separate her from the rest of the warehouse.  
  
" SAKURA!!!" Syaoran yelled, running towards the pole. He came in contact with the wall and was thrown off.  
  
//Sakura// laughed coldly.  
  
" That is a kekkai, my dear little Syaoran-kun. You can never get past it!"  
  
--  
  
--  
  
So what's happening next? Tune in next time then!!!!! See yar!!!!!  
  
Remember to review!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-- -- 


	5. The Ending

Oooookay. We have now come to the last chapter of this story, guys! Am very happy....one story down.....uh..(Counts the amount of stories left to finish) Um...5 more to go.....(Smacks head really hard) 5 more...oh dear....-_-' Anyways, just hope you'll enjoy this story..... I had added a LITTLE dose of insanity here.....well......just one small drop. Had just read a few crazy Harry Potter fics.....  
  
Ah yes. Before I forgot, the Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM!!!!!!! CLAMP OWNS THEM!!! CLAMP OWNS THEM!!!! Besides, I don't really want to own them anyways.....except for Eriol..but he belongs to Tomoyo... Ahahahahahaaaaa (Nods knowingly at Tomoyo and Eriol)  
  
Tomoyo: *Blushes *  
  
Eriol: *Coughs *  
  
Normal "Speaking" [[Thinking]] 'Letter contents' ** Brief jump in time *Emphasize *  
  
Riiight..... Enough of my crap. Let the chapter begin......  
  
--  
  
--  
  
Li Syaoran was very disturbed. He looked around his room hopelessly and sighed.  
  
" Sakura...." He murmured.  
  
It had been two days, four hours, twenty minutes and thirty-seven seconds since he found out about Kinomoto Sakura and her evil double, well not so evil. And about one hour before that specific time, he was informed that his beloved Sakura had been taken by her own double, and was currently residing in her own mind.  
  
" I'm going insane....This is a dream, Syaoran. A dream, a dream, a dream!" He told himself futilely, hitting his forehead hard with his palms, trying to escape reality.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, there was a tap on the window, and when Syaoran looked up, he almost tumble onto the ground.  
  
There, by the window, was the Guardian Beast of the Sakura, Keroberos, although he was in his plushy state right now.  
  
Syaoran reached up and let the little guardian in.  
  
Kero floated into the dark room and commented.  
  
" Gaki, why not switch on the lights, eh?"  
  
Syaoran did not glared at Kero. He was too tired to scowl at anyone now. Instead, he shot back, " Anyone can see you if I switch on the light, plush toy."  
  
Kero scowled, but let it rest. Then he settle down on Syaoran's table and said formally.  
  
" I'm not here to fight with you, gaki. I'm here to give you something."  
  
Then he opened the little sack he had been carrying and took out a small letter.  
  
Syaoran lifted an eyebrow and asked, taking the letter, " What is this for?"  
  
Kero crossed his front paws and replied as-a-matter-of-factly, " A challenge letter of course. From Sakura's double."  
  
Syaoran's head jerked up at this. He stared at Kero and said slowly, " You are.... working for her?"  
  
Kero sighed sadly, much to Syaoran's amazement. Then he looked at Syaoran and said, " I'm only working for her because......because of something....." He sighed again and said urgently this time, " Oei, Syaoran, you better win this, man. Else, you'll really regret it...." He looked sincerely at Syaoran, who stared back with a surprised expression.  
  
" Win wha-"  
  
" You'll know it after you read the letter, Syaoran." Kero interrupted him. Then he started to float up to the opened window.  
  
" Wait, I have asked you a lot of things yet!" Syaoran called after him. Kero turned around and stood on the windowsill.  
  
"Like I had said, Syaoran, you'll know it soon.....well, actually, tomorrow." Then to Syaoran's surprise, Kero smiled at Syaoran and said, " Wish you good luck tomorrow, Master. At least that is what I hope you will finally become......."  
  
With that, he vanished.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
I'm Back Again  
  
By: XiaoBai  
  
Chapter 5: The Finale, Her Real Idea.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
" Master? What does he mean by 'Master'?" Syaoran muttered, as he opened the small letter.  
  
Finally, he managed to tear opened the envelope and unfold the piece of paper found inside. Remembering Kero's speech, he read anxiously and his eyes widened.  
  
'To Syaoran Dearest.'  
  
[[This is written in Sakura's handwriting!]] Syaoran thought, as his eyes began traveling down the letter.  
  
'I assume that Kero-chan had told you about the battle on tomorrow. Well, it is not true. What I mean isn't actually a battle. It is just a meeting that you may choose to attend or not.  
  
Before you throw this into a ball of fire, let me inform you about this particular meeting.  
  
It is about whether you'll get back Sakura-chan, or not.'  
  
Syaoran's eyes narrowed and he gripped harder on the letter. Gritting his teeth, he continued reading.  
  
'Yes, yes. I think you might be grabbing very hard on this poor piece of letter now. Spare the paper, Syaoran-kun. If you want something to vent your anger, go get a punching sack.  
  
Ah yes, back to business. I'll bring Sakura-chan with me at the meeting. But I'll not tell you the location of the meeting place yet, Syaoran dearest.  
  
You'll have to satisfy this one condition first, before the location is revealed.  
  
And this condition is that you'll have to cancel that wedding of yours with that Song Ling. Yep, if you fail to do this by tomorrow noon........Well let's just say that you'll never see Sakura-chan again then.  
  
Hope you will be able to come, ne?  
  
Well, now I had said what I WANT to say, you can do what ever you want on this paper. Oh, and did I mention that if the condition is fulfilled, the location of the meeting shall be reveal on this piece of paper? I didn't, did I? Let us hope you had never tore this paper apart.  
  
Ja ne, Syaoran-kun! See you soon!  
  
From:  
  
You Know Who (I just love to write this down)'  
  
  
  
" Damn it......" Syaoran growled as he glared at the accursed paper. He narrowed his eyes and then flopped back onto his bed. Shielding the light from the street lamp with his right arm, Syaoran stared up onto the ceiling.  
  
He was actually intending to cancel the wedding anyway, even before Sakura came to Hong Kong. But the Elders had threatened him with Sakura's life, saying that if he did not agree in marrying Song Ling, they will make sure that he'll never see her again.  
  
Syaoran laughed a little at how Sakura's double and the Elders had been rather similar someway. Both had threatened him with Sakura just to fulfill their motive. The Elders had wanted Syaoran to marry Song Ling because her parents had promised the clan a good property that the Elders had their eyes on. As for Sakura's double's motive, Syaoran had not idea.  
  
But then again, if he had to do this by tomorrow noon, he might as well do it early morning.....At breakfast.....it had to be earlier...  
  
" I'll tell them now." Syaoran said to himself determinedly as he hurled himself out of them bed.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
" Li Xiao Lang! Do you know what you are doing, young man?" Li Yelan's voice filled the main meeting hall early in the morning at about 7am, waking every other sleeping people in the Li Mansion.  
  
Syaoran had waked the whole group of Elders (And his mother) and had announced to them about his decision.  
  
Syaoran stared determined at the oldest of the Elders. The fragile looking old man looked thoughtfully into Syaoran's face for a moment or two, before asking a question even Yelan had not thought of.  
  
" Why?"  
  
Syaoran finally blinked. " Sorry?"  
  
The old man patiently repeated his question.  
  
" Why do you want to cancel the wedding?"  
  
Syaoran was hesitant for a moment, before opening his mouth again and telling the Elders and his mother all about Sakura, how she came to Hong Kong, how she disguised herself, how her other self rose to take over Sakura's body and how he was told to cancel that wedding with Song Ling.  
  
" If you do not believe me, here is the letter the Keroberos, the Guardian of the Clow-I mean, the Sakura Cards gave me." Syaoran continued, digging into his pockets and retrieving the letter. His mother took the letter and read it out loud.  
  
**  
  
Syaoran looked rather blankly at his mother after she read finish the letter. The members of the Elders council had fallen silent and Syaoran, thinking that this meeting will not work, was cracking his brains to form a plan B.  
  
After checking that his plan is 'flawless', he stared right into the oldest Elder's eyes and said.  
  
" Well?"  
  
The Elders considered for a moment, gathered together and started conversing in a low murmur. Syaoran rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, " About time too." but fall silent at the look his mother gave him. He stood there looking around and at the Elders, humming very softly and trying to perfect that dangerous plan B he had. He knew that whether plan B succeed or not, the consequence will be negative to him, and maybe, Sakura. Just then, the youngest Elder cleared his throat and stared at Syaoran again.  
  
" Before I continue, Xiao Lang, can you tell me about your alternate plan?"  
  
Syaoran's head jerked back as his shocked expression took over his thoughtful one.  
  
" What?!"  
  
The Elder looked a little impatiently at him and said, " I will not repeat the question, Xiao Lang."  
  
Syaoran frowned a little and gulped. Then, taking a rather deep breath, he began.  
  
" Um....I was thinking, actually, that if the Elders do not agree with me, I will tell Song Ling *myself * that I'm divorcing her *right * after the meeting..."  
  
" What makes you think that she will agree to it?" Another Elder asked. Syaoran smiled a little an added, " I know that Song Ling agreed to marry me due to the fact that she will become the wife of the Clan leader. But if it tell her that I'm no longer the Clan leader......" Syaoran trailed off, sawing the look his mother gave him, and shut his mouth up.  
  
The oldest Elder raised and eyebrow and asked the question Syaoran had expect either one of them to ask.  
  
" What will happen if she does not agree to it?"  
  
Syaoran smiled a little sadly and shrugged, " She will probably lock me up or something due to the fact that she had heard about this meeting....."  
  
Syaoran sighed and continued, " In either ways, I knew it will have a negative consequence.....if she had agreed to it, I will be expelled from the Li clan by the time I rescued Sakura. And if she didn't agreed to it, I will be lock up, chain up, whatsoever, without my magic, and I will never have to see Sakura again. Her double will take over her body until Sakura recovers...which might be about a few years....maybe forever..."  
  
" Well, if this plan is so terrible, why did you think of it? You didn't need it......" The youngest Elder trailed off, a small smile on his lips.  
  
Syaoran sighed again and was about to answer when he caught the last four words.  
  
Silence.  
  
Then-  
  
" WHAT?!"  
  
The Elders and Yelan were looking rather..hmm..shall we say, amused as Syaoran stared at them, his eyes shinning and his face was somewhat beaming.  
  
"Yes, yes. Now get going. Or else you won't be in time, ne?" Yelan said, smiling, as she gave Syaoran back the letter who almost snatched it from her hands and tore out from the room.  
  
As Syaoran ran from the room, the Elders and his mother called after him, wishing him the best of luck.  
  
" SYAORAN!"  
  
Syaoran turned around and saw Meiling standing behind him, still in her PJs. At first, Syaoran thought that she was going to scold him or something. But then, Meiling smiled at him and hugged him, making him very surprised.  
  
" Good Luck, my dumb little cousin!"  
  
--  
  
--  
  
" Now WHY the HELL doesn't it SHOWS?!" Syaoran yelled into poor Eriol's face, which was smiling amusingly.  
  
Eriol cast a sidelong glance at the letter lying on his left and said slowly, " Well.....Maybe Sakura's other self-"  
  
Tomoyo cut Eriol off as she suddenly said, " Can't we just give Sakura's double a name? You know, it is rather...confusing when we say something like 'Sakura's double had kidnapped Sakura.'"  
  
Syaoran and Eriol paused for a moment before nodding and agreeing.  
  
" Okay. Any ideas?" Syaoran asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
" Fleur Cerise then. It is the 'Cherry Blossom' in French......." Tomoyo suggested, her finger touching her chin in a thoughtful position.  
  
Eriol shrugged and nodded, " Well.....with that done, let's get back to the original problem." He pointed to the wrinkled piece of letter as it laid innocently on the coffee table.  
  
The three of them stared at it, expecting something to happen.  
  
**  
  
Half and hour had gone by and still nothing. Syaoran was starting to get a bit edgy while Eriol and thinking deeply. Tomoyo had gone into the kitchen with Nakuru to help her prepare some 'un-sweet' desserts for dear Suppi- chan.  
  
" I'm NOT Suppi!"  
  
**  
  
Yet another half an hour had gone. Spinel was now zooming around in the room, bouncing off at any wall that is available and making a 'ping, pong!' sound every time he hit something, which, in Syaoran's view, was very disturbing.  
  
Just when Eriol was about to put down the piece of letter to fix little Suppi-chan up, Syaoran saw very clearly that some words were beginning to form on the letter and he eagerly pounced on it.  
  
Which, you see, is not a very good idea. This is due to the fact that our dear not-so-little blue-haired magician was still holding on to it when Syaoran had jumped.  
  
And of course, the two boys ended tangled up on the carpet in a very, VERY uncomfortable position. Tomoyo was trying very unsuccessfully to suppress her giggles, unlike Nakuru, who did not thought of hiding her hysterical laughter. Eriol glared at both Nakuru and Tomoyo through his crooked glasses, before turning his glare from the two girls to Syaoran, whose right arm was stuck underneath Eriol and was struggling to read the letter with his left hand and with Eriol trying to push him off.  
  
There was one new sentence added to the pathetically wrinkled letter.  
  
'I am in one of the Li Clan Holdings warehouse now.'  
  
Syaoran yelled in triumph and scrambled on the struggling and groaning Eriol as he tried to stand up.  
  
" Syaoran! I know you like me very much, but can you stop digging into my ribs?! It hur-ow! Stop it! No, don't you dare step on my stomach-ouchie!"  
  
After a few minutes of complete disorder in Eriol's Hong Kong bungalow, everyone (except maybe Nakuru or Spinel) had finally calmed down. Syaoran was still receiving dead glares from Eriol, who was rubbing his chest painfully as he muttered some colourful curses in every language he learnt from his past life and his present life. Tomoyo was still giggling a little, but Nakuru was still completely insane. Spinel had sobered up and was resting on the armrest of Eriol's big red couch while casting dark glances at the laughing Nakuru and hiccupping every few moments.  
  
" Okay......let's get down to business." Syaoran said, trying to ignore those terrifying glares Eriol was giving him. Mind you, that devil can smile like a Cheshire cat, but he can glare as well as Syaoran could. Maybe even better than Syaoran.....But let's get back to the topic. Syaoran sighed and began again, " As I was saying.....we got the location and time. It is at one of the warehouses at home and Fleur Cerise is there now. Um....do you know that it is kinda weird saying that name?"  
  
Tomoyo shrugged and said, " You have any other suggestions?"  
  
Syaoran looked a little surprised, " Well, we could just cut it down into Fleur....."  
  
Tomoyo nodded, " Okay. Well, since we know where is Sakura-chan, let's go now!"  
  
Eriol was still glaring.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
" Are you sure they'll find us?" Kero asked Fleur, raising an amused eyebrow as he looked at the chaotic scene in the Hiragizawa Resident.  
  
Fleur said mildly, " They will be coming here soon. We'll just have to wait."  
  
Kero was silent for a moment before he started again, " So......you planning to fight them?"  
  
Fleur smiled and said, " Well.....a little. But mostly to see how that Chinese boy is going to retrieve his little cherry blossom. I predicted that it should be very interesting......"  
  
"Hmm." Kero commented and say no more. He then floated over to a curtain like wall, patted it with his little paws and asked once more, " What if.........they lose? And the Gaki didn't get Sakura? What will you do?"  
  
Fleur smiled smugly, " Nothing. Because I won't let that happen."  
  
Kero raised another eyebrow. There might be some good in this plan of hers.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
" Oh. Crap."  
  
" How many warehouses do you exactly have in here?!"  
  
" About twenty something.......I remembering counting them when Father brought me to work when I was five......Hmm"  
  
" You can count twenty when you were five?!"  
  
" Well, yeah. Why? Are you jealous, Oh Great Ole Eriol?"  
  
" Actually, no. Just mildly amazed. I could argue with my dad and mum over some news at breakfast when I was four."  
  
" Show off."  
  
" Oh SHUT up, guys! We have to get Sakura-chan OUT of here!"  
  
" Tomoyo-chan is right. Suppi, want some sugar?"  
  
" No. And don't you look at me with those eyes, Nakuru."  
  
" Okay. Back to business. How do we find that damned warehouse?"  
  
" By checking out the aura, baka."  
  
" Hey! No one calls me baka!"  
  
" Well, I do, my cute little descendant."  
  
" Shut Up! Just close you eyes, concentrate and GO!"  
  
" Okay, okay, Tomoyo!"  
  
" ........"  
  
"........"  
  
" I'm getting on something......it felt like Sakura's aura. Oh no."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Her aura is very weak, Tomoyo. And Eriol? Did you feel that?"  
  
" Yep. Seems to be Fleur's aura. Damn. She got stronger after all these years."  
  
" So....what are we going to do now?"  
  
" We get to the warehouse. It is the second warehouse to our left."  
  
" Let's go then."  
  
--  
  
--  
  
" The door won't budge, Eriol-sama." Spinel Sun reported, after trying to blast it apart with his red laser beam.  
  
Eriol looked thoughtful. The magic aura inside was getting stronger and stronger. It was as if Fleur was warming her magic up to its highest level. Eriol frowned and took out his wand.  
  
Then, Syaoran interrupted him, " I think magic doesn't work with these doors. The Li Clan must have made them magic proof or something. Maybe there are some enemies of the Li Clan that want our stuffs."  
  
Tomoyo consider this thoughtful and then said mildly, " I think Fleur will open the door for us."  
  
Eriol and Syaoran turned and looked at her, surprised. " Why?"  
  
" Well," Tomoyo said, holding her left arm up to her chin in a thoughtful posture, " Maybe she will let us in when she is ready. I mean, if you are going to do a sport, you will probably warm up your muscles first, right. Well, that is what she is doing. Warming up to get ready for you guys."  
  
Eriol nodded and his wand shrank back into a key. Syaoran took out his sword and tensed up in a get-ready position. He narrowed his eyes as the magical aura stopped rising.  
  
" She is ready." He said, as the door of the warehouse gave a big 'Ching!' and opened. Slowly.  
  
The group stared suspiciously into the dark warehouse as the door swung opened.  
  
" Come in."  
  
It was Sakura's voice. [[No]] Syaoran told himself [[It is Fleur]]. Syaoran shook his head slightly narrowed his eyes and burst into the dark warehouse.  
  
Suddenly, a single light switched on and the group saw Fleur standing there, like a singer on a stage. Then, slowly, the lights in the warehouse switched on. But even with the lights, the warehouse was still quite dim.  
  
Fleur was standing in the middle of the warehouse with a big piece of red velvet cloth hung from the ceiling to the floor behind her. She looked up and smiled. Syaoran tried not to blush. It really felt like Sakura was smiling at him. He shook his head and narrowed his eyes. Wearing yet another lace and leather dress with complex designs, Fleur looked very attractive.  
  
Fleur's smile became wider.  
  
" Welcome to my little hide-out, minna-san." She said sweetly. Kero was on her shoulder.  
  
Syaoran narrowed his eyes and growled, " I had followed you instructions to cancel the wedding. Where is Sakura?!"  
  
Fleur's smile turn into a little smirk.  
  
" She is right behind me." Fleur said, smirking smugly and lifted her glove- covered arm to pull the red velvet cloth from the ceiling.  
  
As the cloth fell, Tomoyo, Nakuru and Spinel Sun gasped while Eriol and Syaoran's eyes widened.  
  
There right behind Fleur and tied to a pole with thousands and thousands strands of crimson ribbon was an unconscious Sakura.  
  
" Don't worry," Fleur said, seeing the shocked faces of the little group, " Sakura-chan is just asleep."  
  
Syaoran dropped his sword and run towards Sakura.  
  
" SAKURA!" He yelled running as fast as he could towards the pole. Suddenly, Syaoran came into contact with something and was thrown back.  
  
Fleur laughed coldly as Eriol pull Syaoran up and hand him back his sword.  
  
" This is a kekkai, my dear little Syaoran-kun. A shield! You can and will never get past it!"  
  
--  
  
Eriol narrowed his eyes and whispered softly but clearly to Syaoran, whose eyes never left Sakura.  
  
" Syaoran. There is a way to break the shield. You see that necklace Fleur is wearing?"  
  
Syaoran wrenched his gaze from Sakura and stared at Fleur's neck. There, lying on Fleur's chest was a small red glowing star pendant. Fleur seemed to notice his gaze and smiled a little.  
  
" We'll have to destroy it. I'll try and destroy it, then you can get Sakura-san down." Eriol muttered, aware of Fleur's smile.  
  
Syaoran shook his head and said, " No. We are doing this together."  
  
Eriol nodded and took out his key. Soon, a long staff topped with a sun with extending spikes spun into existence and resume into his battle stance. Fleur smirked and spread her right arm to the side, her hands opened as if waiting to grab hold of something.  
  
" Well, well, well. We are going to fight, aren't we? Do you think you can win me, Eriol-san?" Fleur said, as Sakura's long staff appeared, not the usual short baton. She fingered her star pendant with her left hand and said softly, " If you can break this, Sakura-chan will be yours, and I'll be gone. If not......." She smiled and trailed off.  
  
Syaoran gritted his teeth and charged forward towards her, his sword posed, ready to strike. Fleur smirked and dodged to her left. But just then, Syaoran suddenly increased his speed and shifted his position. Before Fleur could gasp, Syaoran was behind her, his sword ready in his hand and slice the necklace off her. But before Syaoran could grab it, Fleur had spun around and seized the necklace. She then jumped high and landed at the other end of the warehouse, close to the door.  
  
" Quite good, Syaoran-kun," Fleur said, smirking as she touched the back of her neck. There was a small cut there. [[Syaoran's sword is very sharp.]] She thought as she licked the blood off her fingers.  
  
As she stared at Syaoran, she started to find something that is very wrong. She frowned and looked around. Everything was normal. Syaoran was still standing there.  
  
[[Wait. Where is Eri--!!]] Fleur gasped and rolled swiftly to her left as Eriol came piercing down with the sharp tip of his staff. Fleur gritted her teeth and swept Eriol off his feet with her own staff. Then using the Jump Card, she jumped on to the ceiling and hung off the lights. Then, Syaoran came flying up and Fleur jumped off before he strikes hard at the light. As Fleur somersaulted off, she used the Sword Card and block Eriol's staff, which came striking up. Biting her lower lip, she strikes at Eriol, who dodged it awkwardly, and Fleur managed to cut his right arm. But Eriol also did cut her in the waist.  
  
She landed opposite to Eriol and Syaoran. The necklace was still in her hands. She narrowed her eyes slightly and decided to wear the necklace on her arm. [[This is not going to be easy....they are tough.]] Fleur thought, as she started to raise her magic level.  
  
  
  
Spinel Sun was quite optimistic. From what he had witness so far, Eriol and Syaoran was doing well, and that Fleur won't be holding much longer. He nodded his head slightly. This battle shall end soon.  
  
" Don't underestimate her, Suppi."  
  
Spinel Sun turned his head to the source of the voice. It was Keroberos and he wasn't looking very happy about this whole thing.  
  
" Keroberos. Hm. And I was wondering where were you the whole time. I mean, after Fleur bring Nakuru back, you disappeared with the cards." Spinel Sun said, turning his gaze back to the battle.  
  
Keroberos sighed. " She offered a very good proposal, Suppi."  
  
Spinel Sun then snorted, " What. Give you hundreds kilogram of pudding if you help her?"  
  
Keroberos smiled a little and shook his golden head. " No. It is about Sakura. She promised me that Sakura would recover after this."  
  
Spinel Sun looked thoughtfully at Fleur, who was now dodging fireballs coming from Eriol and wind spells from Syaoran and was about to use the Shield card. " And.....you believed her?"  
  
Keroberos shrugged and returned to his false form. " So far the plan is going on well."  
  
Spinel Sun returned to his false form too and looked curiously at Kero, " What is her plan?"  
  
Kero make an action by using his paw to zip up his mouth.  
  
" My lips are sealed. Besides, you'll find out sooner. Fleur says that she will not win the battle."  
  
--  
  
They were now panting, exhausted. Eriol looked sideways towards Tomoyo and was relieved that she was still safe and standing beside Ruby Moon. He moved his gaze from Tomoyo to Spinel and found him taking to Kero. Then, Fleur started.  
  
" You guys are good. Now let's just end this for all." Fleur said, smiling rather grimly. Syaoran nodded and resume to his battle stance. Eriol did the same.  
  
[[This time, I'll have to be harsh. Sorry Fleur. Sorry.]] Eriol thought grimly and ran towards her. Fleur narrowed her eyes and the shield appeared. But Syaoran, who had anticipated this, break the shield before it could took form and pulled Fleur down onto the floor. Fleur's eyes widened before closing tightly with pain as she hit the floor hard. Then Eriol grabbed the necklace from her wrist and crushed it.  
  
" Syaoran!" Eriol yelled, but Syaoran was already on his way to Sakura, running at full speed. But, before he could reach Sakura, he was rebounded once more from her as the kekkai, or shield shimmered again.  
  
" Damn." Syaoran cursed under his breath as he climbed up again and race towards the shield, which had disappeared again.  
  
" Syaoran! Try and break it using your sword!" Eriol yelled as Fleur started to stand up.  
  
" You can break the shield unless it appears totally." Kero called quietly to Syaoran, who nodded and put his sword on the floor. He ran full speed again at the invisible wall but was thrown back again. Syaoran stood up again, wipe his forehead and ran again.  
  
It was very depressing, seeing Syaoran ran forward, then thrown back, then running forward again, only to be hit by the kekkai. Eriol frowned and was trying to think of another solution when Fleur chuckled a little. Eriol glared at her and she smiled back.  
  
" What is so funny?" Eriol asked, still glaring at her.  
  
" The way Syaoran-kun running up and thrown away again is rather funny. I never predicted that he is going to do this." Then she added thoughtfully, " He really loves her."  
  
Eriol was surprised at what Fleur had said. But before he could answer, Syaoran called him.  
  
" Eriol! Will you use your wand to break the shield when it appears?"  
  
Eriol ran up next to Syaoran who was now standing right in front of the wall, which was still invisible.  
  
" How are you going to make it appear?" Eriol asked, rather confused him.  
  
Syaoran then lifted his right arm and punched the wall. Tomoyo, Nakuru, Spinel and Kero gasped. They weren't expecting him to do this. Fleur's eyebrows were lifted and her eyes were widened. She wasn't expecting this either.  
  
" Stop it, Syaoran! You will destroy your arm!" Eriol yelled, but Syaoran jut gritted his teeth tightly.  
  
" Just.....J-Just break it when you see the shield" Syaoran reply shortly. Blood was beginning to appear on his hand.  
  
There was a shimmer for a second, then another shimmer. The wall was appearing. Syaoran squeeze his eyes shut. The pain was unbearable, but he could withstand it thanks to his training. But still, the pain was unbearable.  
  
" S-Saw it?" Syaoran gasped.  
  
Eriol frowned and said, " Just a little more."  
  
Then, the shield gave a last shimmer and appeared. It covered from the floor to the ceiling and was transparent red. Eriol raised his staff and thrust it right into the shield. It broke apart into tiny wisp of silver magic. Syaoran stumbled and Eriol hold him stable.  
  
" You should rest, Syaoran." Eriol said. But Syaoran pushed him away and stumbled slowly towards the pole. Sakura was still unconscious, but the ribbons became loose and she began to fall. Syaoran rushed forward and caught her in his arms before she hit the floor.  
  
" Got you...." Syaoran muttered before crumbling onto the floor.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
When Syaoran woke up, he saw Sakura's worried face staring into his. Syaoran blinked once, and twice before beaming happily and hugged Sakura.  
  
" I'm so glad you are all right, Sakura." He murmured into her ears and smelt her hair. Hm. The scent of cherry blossom.  
  
Sakura smiled and pulled away, " We were very worried, you know. Sakura-san was afraid you would fall into a coma or something."  
  
" Sakura-san?" Syaoran asked, puzzled.  
  
Sakura nodded, " It is my other self."  
  
" Oh, you mean Fleur. We call her Fleur, maybe you should call her that."  
  
Sakura smiled, " I asked her, but she said she doesn't really like it. So I called her Sakura-san."  
  
Syaoran laughed a little and then his face turned serious again. " Sakura, I'm sorry that I didn't went to Japan to visit you. I wasn't allowed. The Elders got me engaged to that Song Ling." He sighed, " I had been trying to get out of the wedding since, but I couldn't. So I was thinking that after I married her, I'll fly to Japan and met you, then divorce her."  
  
Sakura looked shocked, " You can't do that! What if you broke her heart?"  
  
" Nah. She doesn't like me at all. She only agrees to marrying me because I am going to be the future clan leader."  
  
Sakura looked thoughtfully at this, then said, " Well......actually, Sakura- san didn't meant me harm. She said at the start that she would help me get you back......"  
  
" So, where is she? I wanna thank her." Syaoran said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Sakura smiled and smacked him playfully. " She is in her," And she point to her heart and her head.  
  
" She has two homes, one in my heart and one in my mind." Sakura said. " Oh did it tell you that she could come out anytime?"  
  
Before Syaoran could answer, Sakura suddenly smirked, " Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Li Syaoran without a T-shirt? Tsk, tsk. You look quite nice anyway."  
  
Syaoran smacked his forehead, " What else can you do?"  
  
Fleur/Sakura looked amused, " Well, we can split bodies."  
  
Then suddenly there were two Sakura, one sweet and one evil. Syaoran rolled his eyes.  
  
" Great, now I had no privacy." He muttered.  
  
" Well, Syaoran-kun, although you had no privacy," Sakura trailed off and smirked suddenly, " You have the two of us!"  
  
And Sakura and Fleur jumped onto Syaoran, who yelped.  
  
-- --  
  
Tomoyo looked up from her work as she heard some suggesting sounds from Sakura's room. When Syaoran had past out, Eriol put Syaoran in Sakura's room along with Sakura. Hm. Was she imagining it, or did she heard moans of pleasure? Eriol came in then and Tomoyo asked.  
  
" What are they doing?"  
  
Eriol looked up the stairs and shrugged.  
  
" He is probably just messing out with Sakura and Fleur."  
  
Tomoyo lifted an eyebrow.  
  
" How?"  
  
Eriol shrugged again and seat next to Tomoyo, " Well, due to the fact that Fleur and Sakura were the same person, it means that they are in love with Syaoran. And besides that, Sakura and Fleur can split bodies......so this means that they could......ahem.....well, you know what, they could......um......do * that* together......."  
  
Tomoyo sweatdropped and sighed and continue on her work.  
  
Nakuru, Spinel and Kero were looking thoughtfully at Eriol, who was reading the newspaper. Then they looked at each other and Nakuru said.  
  
"When do you think it is going to happen?"  
  
Spinel frowned and replied, " Well, to be honest, maybe in about a week or so. By then we'll be back from Hong Kong and in Japan. This way, everything will be much easier."  
  
Kero raised and eyebrow, " Hm. I don't really get it. Why will he appear? I mean, one's other side appears not because they have magic, but mostly because they are there to help with the love problem. And from what I had observed, Eriol had no love problem?"  
  
" Oh, yes. He has a love problem." Nakuru said smugly.  
  
" What is it?" Kero asked, now very interested.  
  
" He likes Tomoyo-chan." Spinel replied.  
  
--  
  
The End  
  
--  
  
FINALLY.  
  
Ah well, there will be a sequel soon! But not that early. I still have about 5 stories to deal with and I got a feeling that they will be tough to finish, especially Can't Escape My Love. Besides, I was thinking of another story...... -_-' Anyway, hope you guys like the ending. As I was saying, there will DEFINETLY be a sequel, about Eriol's other self-appearing to help him with his love problem. But that will probably cause more trouble, I think ^_^'' Ah well. Please review. I had SLAVED over this chapter. -_-'' Am VERY tired and exhausted. That battle scene wasn't easy, man.  
  
As this is the last chapter. I'll like to thank all those people who reviewed, and those people who bothered to read this. Your reviews kept me going and going and going until this last chapter. Thank you so much! I hope you guys will support my other stories and also the coming sequel to this.  
  
And EmeraldRose? Ah well, you'll be getting your picture soon. Just have to fix it up a little. *Nods*. I think it won't be in colour.....no time to colour.....*Nods* anyway, I have to scan it in and then fix it up first. So you gotta wait for about a few days then. Sorry anyways! And thank you for your support! Thank you too Azn!! Thank you to those anonymous reviewers!! And thank you Li Syaoran Is So KaWAII. Thank you too, Ruler of the Stars! I'll send you the picture soon too!! Thank you Kan-chan! I loved you review!!  
  
A little like the Oscar Awards ceremony....with all the 'Thank you's and stuff.....  
  
  
  
Anyways, Thank You once more and hope you guys like it!  
  
Please, once again, PLEASE review!! Okay? 


End file.
